O perfume das flores
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Na profusão de luzes natalinas dois corações descobrem que podem sim dar mais uma chance ao amor. [Reeditada][Para Ilana]


"_Sem sono,_

_O frio _

_Dentro do meu peito é um espaço que nada existe"_

(Hana no Katachi, **o formato das flores**, Arai Akino)

* * *

**Autora:** Anna C. Lennox

**Beta: **Marcella e Bella Lamounier

**Dedicado: **Yumi Takashi!

* * *

**Hana no Katachi**

Uma casinha velha ainda resistia bravamente ao progresso na Rua Nobuta Onna número 45, simples e decadente, visto que aquele era conhecido como bairro dos edifícios. As janelas de madeira tosca estavam comidas por cupins, apresentando grandes buracos que combinavam perfeitamente com a pintura sem vida de suas paredes. As grandes colunas vitorianas construídas pelos primeiros ingleses que haviam migrado para o Japão eram o que realmente chamava a atenção.

Contudo, não poderia ser chamado de "curiosa" a vida da família Higurashi, que era pobre até mesmo em sorrisos.

Um exemplo vivo era a jovem Kagome, bela e inteligente. Possuía longos cabelos lisos e grandes olhos azuis, cuja vivacidade era quase inexistente. A dificuldade era o impulso para continuar andando quilômetros com uma cesta enxurrada de tulipas para conseguir a pequena renda que sustentaria o irmão e a avó Kaede.

K-chan, como era carinhosamente chamada, possuía suas próprias ambições. Uma delas era ser capaz de abrir sua própria floricultura. Mas em sua maioria eram sonhos distantes de sua realidade. Sua obrigação era trabalhar e, mesmo em um dia como aquele, cinzento e frio, em plena véspera de natal, vestia as suas velhas luvas e o casaco de lã de carneiro, o único que a protegia da friagem maldosa do inverno, pegava a sua cesta simples e saía. Entretanto, naquele dia, diferente de todos os outros, não se despediu da avó e nem deu um delicado beijo em Hideki.

Estava deprimida. O ano passara tão rápido e sua situação financeira só não era catastrófica graças à pensão que seu querido pai deixara em seu nome. Era pouco, todavia uma segurança, afinal nem todos os meses eram feitos de luzes e festas como dezembro.

Natal! Nem mesmo era cristã e também não parecia ter conhecimento daquela "energia" que parecia mover multidões às lojas. Sem falar no alto custo energético já que as lâmpadas do mundo todo pareciam refletir no Japão.

-Bom dia, K-chan!-cumprimentou uma pequena morena sentando a seu lado no metroviário.

-Bom dia, Rin...-retribuiu sem muito entusiasmo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-perguntou erguendo o sobrolho intrigada. K-chan não era um exemplar de alegria, mas sempre tinha um cálido sorriso para distribuir.

-Nada...não aconteceu nada.-respondeu desinteressada.

-Não é o que aparenta...

-Estou cansada, estressada... é isso.

-Devia descansar, K-chan. Sei que sua vida não é fácil, mas nada a impede de tirar um tempinho para si mesma.-aconselhou, abrindo a bolsa.-Olha só...-pegando o jornal, mostrou com o dedo a notícia.-Assim que abri a seção de classificados, tive certeza de que essa convocação tem tudo a ver com suas qualificações.

Quieta, Kagome leu com atenção redobrada. Há tempo que procurava trabalho, no entanto, a falta de experiência e qualificação representava mais do que uma barreira e sim um dos motivos para continuar trabalhando nas ruas.

-Não sei, Rin...-releu o anúncio que admitia secretárias jovens e sem nenhuma experiência no ramo.-É estranho... Fácil demais...

- Sei disso, Kagome.-falou, contemplativa.-Mas acho que é sério, afinal se trata de um emprego em uma das maiores empresas do país.

-Mas, mesmo assim, pode ser um golpe.

-Bem, essa é a minha parada.-falou a jovem, suspirando e levantando-se do banco.-Pense bem, K-chan, a essa hora vaga pode estar até preenchida.-piscando marotamente continuou.-Não custa nada tentar... Ainda há tempo.

Por horas a fio pensou seriamente nas palavras de Rin. Talvez ela, com toda sua sabedoria de orelha de alfarrábios, tivesse razão. Não custava nada tentar, estava próxima da sede da empresa LTDA. Leyasu e não seria punida por tirar meia hora para o almoço.

Com sagaz sorriso, Kagome caminhou pelas calçadas depressivas do subúrbio de Tókio parando apenas por alguns segundos para cumprimentar alguns poucos conhecidos.

Parando ao lado de um bar conhecido pelo seu famigerado jeito de tratar os clientes, K-chan abriu a porta deixando o sapato e a cesta no **Genkan**.

-Tadaima!

-Okaeri Nasai, K-chan!-saudou Sango com um costumeiro aceno das mãos.

-Estou faminta.-falou, rindo para a criança apoiada na alça do kimono da amiga.

Tentando acalmar o menino de um ano, Sango não deu muita atenção a Kagome. Não era por menos, coitada da amiga, se casara aos dezesseis anos com um **tarado simpático**, saíra de um bairro pobre com o irmãozinho rebelde e em menos de um ano após o felicitado casamento ficara grávida de um verdadeiro **"monstrinho**", que agora parecia querer todo o seu tempo livre disponível para ele.

-Desculpa, Kagome, o que você pediu mesmo?-perguntou, toda atrapalhada.

-Agedashi-Dofu.- falou, simpática.

-Certo.-ralhando com o menininho de um ano e dois meses, Sango deu as costas.

Segurando a gargalhada prazerosa, K-chan sentou confortavelmente na cadeira de madeira. Seu maior sonho era um dia poder usufruir a mesma tranqüila e gostosa rotina que Sango. Não que seu maior sonho fosse obterum marido como Miroku-Kun, safado, pervertido, sem-modos e sem vergonha. Mas, sim, ser feliz! No fundo, Sango era feliz, com todos os contratempos de um ser que precisava sobreviver de um típico restaurante popular, cuja concorrência era quase desleal.

-Oi, K-chan!-gritou o pequeno anão Shippou, parecendo ou não, o pequeno ruivinho que possuía menos do que um metro e meio de altura, tinha a sua idade e já era um bem-sucedido desenhista.-Faz tempo que não nos falamos...

-Realmente, Shippou.-sorriu ao ser servida.

-Ainda vende flores nas ruas?

Sacudindo a cabeça afirmativamente, abriu o hashi.

-É uma pena, K-chan.-falou, sorvendo o chá quente.-É tão inteligente e bonita... Não merecia estragar tantos predicados com um trabalho tão miserável.

-Eu também não gosto desse trabalho, Shippou, mas é o único meio de alimentar minha família.

-É...

-Sempre estou procurando por algo melhor, contudo não encontro portas abertas.-falou, pesarosa.-Não faço disso um drama... É a minha vida, mas não vai ser sempre assim.

-Essa é a forte e capaz Kagome Higurashi que conheci!

A voz cheia de altivez e arrogância soou como a velocidade da luz. Lentamente ergue os olhos...

O sangue parou de correr em suas veias, a respiração ficou suspensa por tempo indeterminado e ela já não tinha mais controle sobre suas reações vitais.

Fazia tanto tempo... Exatamente cinco anos...

Segurando a quase palpável vontade de se debulhar em lágrimas de felicidade, pulou da cadeira diretamente para os braços do grande amigo e amor eterno.

-Inuyasha...

-Como está K-chan?-perguntou em um sussurro, depositando vários beijos nos cabelos negros e sedosos.

OooooOOOOooooO

Inuyasha Hosokaw ainda mantinha em seus braços a amada após rápidos cinco minutos passados. Saudade era pouca se comparada aos anos de chumbo que percorrera o mundo como correspondente de guerra. Tivera o desprazer de ver crianças explodirem por fanatismo religioso, mulheres caírem perante a certeza de morte, soldados com órgãos dissipados e a amargura espalhada em cada horizonte.

Quando já não tinha mais esperança eis que renasce a chance de voltar para casa, oportunidade tal que acendera em seu íntimo a expectativa de rever os amigos queridos.

-Eu não esperava... -falou Kagome em tom baixo.

Sim, nem mesmo ele esperava por aquele instante. Aguardara com tanta ânsia, mas depois de certo tempo até mesmo ele deixara de ter esperança. Amava o trabalho e tudo o que era adjacente a ele, porém não conseguia chamar de vida estar em uma campana, cercado de homens cuja própria esperança perecera.

-Eu estou aqui, K-chan.-falou, sorrindo marotamente e liberando-a do abraço que já se tornava constrangedor.-É isso que importa.

-Para você, meu amigo, tudo é tão prático como adoçar renas no natal.-falou Miroku dando vários tapas nas costas do robusto homem.

-Olha quem fala, velho Hentai.-resmungou, sentando ao lado de Shippou, que por si só o cumprimento,u alegremente.-Como vai, filhote de raposa?-não perdendo tempo, debochou, saudoso.-Não cresceu nada desde então!

Vermelho como uma bola de enfeite natalino, Shipou praguejou alto.

-Fique calmo, Shippou.-falou Kagome, esperta, voltando para o seu Agedashi.-Inu-kun conviveu entre americanos e europeus e, mesmo assim, adquiriu hábitos selvagens.

-Olha como fala comigo, Goochin.

-Minto.-ergueu o dedo, gargalhando.-Você já era selvagem antes, **Koinu**, só atualizou seus conceitos _bestiais. _

OoooooOOOOoooooO

Parados na porta do **Hajimemashite**, Kagome e Inuyasha permaneciam em silêncio. Ela, com a sua cesta de tulipas no braço esquerdo. Ele, com a chave do carro na mão. Hesitantes, não sabiam como começar a falar o que estava tão obviamente impresso em seus olhares.

-Vai para casa, Kagome?-perguntou, inexpressivo.

-Não... Ainda tenho que vender o restante das tulipas.

-Não sei por que ainda insiste em levar essa vida...

-Não é questão de "insistir", Inuyasha.-respondeu, contrafeita.-É isso ou passar fome. E garanto que nenhuma alma viva irá bater em minha porta para perguntar se estou ou não precisando de dinheiro.

-Você nunca tentou levar outra vida, K-chan.-argumentou com uma ponta de ironia.

-Não!-levando as mãos à cintura, usou o tom mais severo que conhecia. -Quem é você para saber? Nem ao menos escreveu uma carta durante cinco anos... Escondeu-se de todos após a morte de Kikyou... -a voz sumiu ao ver a tristeza estampada no rosto do rapaz.

Kagome odiava cobrança e, por isso mesmo, não era digna de exigir o que quer que fosse do amigo. Ele deixara bem claro que nada queria dela e que poderia "colocar" seu amor em qualquer lugar menos na face dele.

-Desculpe-me, Inuyasha. -com os olhos baixos, deu as costas. -Não era a minha intenção...

-V-você tem razão, Kagome.-pegando o braço direito da menina, usou seu melhor sorriso.-Mas hoje é véspera de natal e eu não quero estragar esse dia tão especial com um passado que merece ser esquecido.- Sacudiu o cabelo cortado meticulosamente curto e completamente diferente das longas madeixas do passado que tanto a encantaram, porém agora estava mais do que sexy... Inu era um homem... E isso parecia constrangê-la ainda mais.-Vamos, quero que conheça a minha família.

-Inuyasha!-falou, estacando. -Eu já falei que não posso... Passa das duas horas e... E eu tenho que trabalhar.

-Não esquente a cachola, Higurashi. Eu compro todas as rosas no final do dia.

-Eu não posso...

-Pare de reclamar, mulher.

Abrindo a porta do conversível preto, empurrou a menina para dentro sem nenhuma cortesia. Sabia que um grande inimigo da própria Kagome era o senso de responsabilidade. Se fosse pela ladainha dela certamente não sairiam nunca do lugar.

-Garanto que não irá se arrepender. –falou, sagaz, percebendo que a garota ensaiava um protesto.

Erguendo o queixo e empinando o nariz, Kagome fechou a cara e se pôs a olhar a rua movimentada de Tókio.

-Uma coisa, Inuyasha. –resmungou, inconveniente. -Eu não vendo rosas e sim tulipas.

Gargalhando, o rapaz acelerou o carro rumo à sua casa.

OooooOOOooooO

Já passava das dez quando o carro do jornalista parou na frente da casinha simples em estilo vitoriano na Rua Nobuta.

Satisfeita, a morena não esperou o cavalheiro abrir a sua porta. Queria entrar logo em sua casa simples e deixar a frescura da mansão Hosokaw de lado.

Por seus antepassados, nunca tinha presenciado tamanha falta do que fazer. Tanto a mãe quanto a cunhada de Inuyasha ficaram horrorizadas com o seu traje. Odiara o olhar de comiseração, mas achara engraçada a maneira com que fora tratada. Pelo menos não foram falsas.

-Desculpa, K-chan.-falou ele, parado a seu lado.-Devia ter previsto...

-Eu já estou acostumada com o "**choque-cultural**" que as minhas indumentárias simples causam nas pessoas de uma escala social acima.

-Mesmo assim não posso deixar de me sentir envergonhado com a atitude simplória de minha cunhada e mãe.

-Não esquente a sua cabeça de palito de fósforo, Inu-kun. –falou, recuperando a natureza perspicaz.-Agora devo entrar... Minha avó deve estar inflando de preocupação.

Colocando a chave na fechadura enferrujada, Kagome tremeu ao sentir a mão esquerda do rapaz segurar a sua, evitando que abrisse a porta.

-Eu tenho mesmo...

-Shh... -segurando a mão dela, aproximou a face da dela até tocar calidamente os lábios carnudos e avermelhados pelo frio.

Pega de surpresa, Kagome fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento. O tempo parecia ter congelado. Foi um leve roçar que incendiou, espantando o frio e a garoa fina de uma noite que seria eternamente marcada na história.

-Inu...

Afastando, acalentou carinhosamente a face perfeitamente moldada, distribuiu um tépido beijo na ponta do nariz vermelho e gelado causado pelo frio ininterrupto.

-Entra. -ordenou ele, simpático, abrindo a porta e entregando-lhe a chave.-Não quero que minha namorada fique doente.

OooooOOOOooooO

Kagome permaneceu petrificada por horas. Ainda deitada em sua cama, passava as mãos nos lábios, querendo apenas um indício de que aquele episódio fora real.

Parecia uma colegial que nunca fora beijada... Realmente, aquele fora um dos mais intensos e apaixonados beijos, embora delicado em sua essência.

Ligando o rádio, sintonizou na estação mais próxima que tocava o pop rock da "jovem" Ayaka Komatsu, cuja música por causalidade possuía o nome de Kiss! Bang!

Gargalhando gostosamente aumentou o volume do rádio e, após um tempo, adormeceu.

Sonhou com o sexy jornalista que há cinco anos atrás desprezara de seu amor, mas que agora a chamava de namorada sem ao menos fazer a tradicional pergunta.

O pobre Inuyasha mal sabia que a velha Kagome não estava disposta a ceder tão fácil.

OoooOOOOoooO

Bem-disposta, K-chan desceu para a cozinha o mais rápido que pôde. Diferente do Natal de muitas outras famílias japonesas, o dia 25 de Dezembro dos Higurashi era miserável e tão comum quanto todos os dias do ano.

Não trabalhava no dia 25. Junto com a sua avó e Hideki, iam à casa de Sango e Miroku para a confraternização que virara tradição com o passar dos anos. Não era para comemorar o natal, mas sim por não ser um dia útil e nenhum freguês comparecerem para fazer a costumeira refeição.

Aquele dia não foi igual ao dos anos anteriores, sendo que planejara com Inuyasha que iriam todos juntos. Kagome não pôde dizer não, pois assim poderiam poupar algum dinheiro já que não precisariam ir de metrô.

E ele estava lá quando abrira a porta. Sexy como sempre, vestia um longo casaco negro e a face ostentava o costumeiro óculo escuro.

-Parece um gângster, Koinu.-brincou ela, caminhando até ele.

-Essa era intenção, cara mia!

Virou o rosto provocativamente quando este tentou beijá-la.

-Hoje a temperatura está amena. –comentou, protegendo os olhos do reflexo do sol.

Quieto, Inuyasha ajudou a velha e debilitada Kaede a adentrar o carro e em seguida olhou para Kagome. Sorrindo docemente, abriu a porta do carona para ela.

-Só espero que não chova mais tarde, Higurashi, afinal não trouxe meu estoque de laquê.

OooOOOOooO

Com o pequeno Takahisa no colo, Sango recepcionava os convidados com delicadeza. Ela era dona de uma confiança única e isso sem dúvida era base de apoio de sua união de quase três anos com o Miroku. Às vezes, relevar era difícil, mas amava o marido e perdoava todos os deslizes cometidos.

-Pelo visto a K-chan está com uma cara melhor hoje.-falou Rin com uma vasilha nas mãos.

-Não é por menos, Rin. -falou a moça, beijando a testa do filhote. -Inuyasha voltou para ela como a velha Kaede tinha previsto.

Feliz, Rin voltou-se para a anciã cujo sorriso só não era maior devido às rugas. Ela havia acertado com K-chan, contudo errara feio quando falara que o seu amor bateria em sua porta em uma noite fria de natal. Esperara por horas a fio até perceber que o amor sem dúvida não era para ela.

No outro canto do salão, Inuyasha discutia com Miroku sobre as chances do Japão na copa do mundo de 2006. Kagome ouvia com atenção sem entender nada, afinal futebol era um dos esportes que mais odiava. Não conseguia ver graça em uma manada de homens suados correndo atrás de uma esfera branca e preta cujo único objetivo era penetrar no alvo com três traves meticulosamente adjacentes. Algo sem sentido e machista...

-Bestificante...

-Ora, minha neta, nem tudo é feito para ser politicamente correto. -falou Kaede, sorvendo o chá gelado. -Ainda mais se tratando de Miroku e Inuyasha... Esses peraltas.

-Vovó, não exagere. –resmungou, dissimulada.

-Não exagere você, querida. –falou, rindo. -Futebol é coisa de homem...

-Nisso a senhora tem razão. –concordou, sem graça. -E mesmo que não fosse, eu não nutriria o menor interesse.

-Sorte dos bons entendedores no assunto, K-chan. – interrompeu, rompante. -Acho que não saberia distinguir a bola do atacante.

-Que comparação digna de prêmios, amigo. -silabou ranzinza.

-Mas é a verdade...

-Ora, não vamos entrar no mérito da questão. -falou Inuyasha, soltando a familiar risada zombeteira. -Se K-chan está nervosa, então vamos mudar de assunto.

-Desde quando você leva em consideração o que gosto ou não, Koinu?-perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha com uma genuína curiosidade estampada na íris.

Vagaroso, aproximou o lábio ressecado da ponta da orelha de Kagome, que corou fortemente, perdendo a tonalidade branca da pele.

-Eu sempre me importei com você, Kagome. -sussurrou carinhosamente, acariciando a mão esquerda escondida embaixo da mesa. -Eu te adoro, sua Baka.

OooooOOOOooooO

Inuyasha ainda segurava sua mão quando a avó se despedira e levara um Hideki esgotado de tanto comer e brincar com ela. Kagome vivia uma fantasia cercada por expectativas que, durante anos, negara-se a deixar povoar seus sonhos mais íntimos.

Seu coração estava pesado, cheio de medo e terror. Sabia que o Inuyasha era um jornalista cuja personalidade não lhe permitia ficar sentado atrás de uma mesa comentando notícias... Era pouco para suas ambições. Ele não queria editar os fatos, mas sim fazer parte deles e mostrar a verdade acima de tudo, até mesmo do poder segregado imposto por uma sociedade cada vez mais egocêntrica e dominadora. E ela tremia só de pensar que poderia perdê-lo novamente. Desta vez, não pela memória da noiva morta por bandidos e sim por um tiro ou golpe de foice de qualquer fanático mulçumano.

-Precisamos ter uma conversa. -falou Inuyasha com os músculos da face contraídos.

Concordando, K-chan fechou os olhos e escutou o motor do carro voltar a funcionar. Minutos depois estacionavam em um parque arborizado no coração de Tóquio.

Entardecia, e o astro-rei que reinara com poder absoluto naquele dia se retirava pausadamente, cansado, mas com força que resplandecia no lago e pelos vácuos das flores de cerejeira.

Caminharam em silêncio por um bom tempo. Pareciam adolescentes medrosos... Sim, haviam deixado de ser adolescentes há um bom tempo, mas medrosos sempre seriam. Ambos já haviam sentido na pele o preço de entregar o coração e vê-lo despedaçado logo depois.

-Kagome... -disse ele, acanhado. -Sei... Sei que errei muito, afinal sou humano e ainda tenho a tendência de errar mais que o normal. Tenho sangue quente e falo bobagem na maioria das vezes... Mas...

Cabisbaixa, Kagome se apoiou na grade de cimento da pequena ponte que ligava uma parte do jardim à outra, que era prontamente separada por um lago artificial.

-Eu quero tentar, K-chan.

-Não sei se seria certo, Inuyasha.-falou, alarmada, cheia de insegurança e medo. Não pertencia ao mesmo nível social que ele, vivia uma vida simples sem muita frescura e certamente seria um choque, tanto para sua família quanto para a dele, uma suposta união entre os dois. -Somos como água e óleo. Essas substâncias nunca se misturam e isso já foi comprovado cientificamente.

Trêmulo, pegou as mãos frias da jovem e, levando-as ao peito, usou de toda a sua persuasão.

-Eu gosto de você! E não estou ligando para a droga de convenção social! Não dependo de minha família há décadas, K-chan... E... Eu preciso de você, droga.

-Não é apenas isso. -falou ela, retirando as mãos abruptamente. -É o seu trabalho...

-O que tem meu trabalho a ver com o nosso romance?

-Tudo!-A jovem afastou-se dele. -Não suportaria vê-lo em uma situação de risco em um país desconhecido... Sem saber como irá voltar... Se irá voltar...

Segurando-a pela cintura, Inuyasha pousou a cabeça no emaranhado de cabelos negros. O aroma floral típico de fragrâncias infantis invadiu suas narinas, acalmando o sistema nervoso exaltado.

-A vida é uma incerteza, amor.

-Jamais pediria para largar sua carreira...

-E eu jamais daria ouvidos a isso.

-Mas não posso conviver com tanto receio.

-Então prefere dizer não ao meu amor e voltar para a segurança de sua concha pobre, Higurashi?-perguntou, engolindo o asco.

-A-acho que sim. -gaguejou.

-Me dê apenas uma chance...

Virando o rosto, Kagome aceitou o toque apaixonado que os lábios dele tanto queriam lhe dar. O beijo se intensificou, ganhando uma força volátil que a impulsionou para frente, colando o corpo ao do amado.

-Eu te adoro tanto... –falou, ofegante, o moço. - ...que sou capaz de amar por você e por mim. Não posso te oferecer segurança no que dizer respeito a meu trabalho, goochiin. -utilizando o apelido de infância, ajeitou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha. -Mas posso lhe dar garantia de meu amor... Eu te amarei para sempre.

Com lágrimas escorrendo por sua face, Kagome abraçou o amado como se ele fosse uma pedra no oceano e ela estivesse se afogando. Estava feliz... Pelo menos naquele dia deixaria o real sentimento a levar de encontro ao homem que sempre adorara como um ídolo de bronze.

-Eu te adoro tanto, tanto, tantoInu-kun**.-**sussurrou depositando um cálido beijo na face esquerda do jornalista.

Kagome Higurashi adorava tanto Inuyasha Hosokaw que, em um entardecer de Natal encontrara mais uma vez um motivo para continuar caminhando e acreditando em que tudo era possível em uma profusão de dois corações que queriam ser amar eternamente.

**Fimmm!**


End file.
